harrypotterwiki2fandomcom-20200213-history
Leanne
Leanne was a witch, who attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 onwards. She was a good friend of Katie Bell's during her sixth year. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff alongside other students Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Her Head of house was Pomona Sprout, the Herbology Professor, and she was also in the same year as Harry Potter. She fought at the Battle of Hogwarts and survived. Her later life is unknown 'Basic information' Biographical information Born: 1979 or 1980 Blood status: Pure-Blood or Half-Blood (Possibly) Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair Colour: Dark Eye Colour: Dark Skin Colour: Light Affiliation House: Hufflepuff Loyalty: *Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry *Hufflepuff *Dumbledore's Army 'Biography' 'Education at Hogwarts' 'Early years' Leanne started her magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, and was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. Her Head of House was the Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout, and she shared a dormitory in the Hufflepuff Basement with Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Megan Jones. Despite being in separate Houses and different ages, she became good friends with Gryffindor student Katie Bell. It is unknown if Leanne joined Dumbledore's Army in 1995, as Katie did, but she joined the group in late 1997, when Neville Longbottom assumed the group. 'Sixth year.' "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen!" ''- A distressed Leanne to Harry, Ron and Hermione. In her sixth year, she and Katie went on a weekend trip to Hogsmeade, and they stopped off for a drink in the Three Broomsticks Inn. Katie excused herself and went to the restroom whilst Leanne sat alone in the Inn. After some time, she was spotted by Harry Potter sitting tapping her glass anxiously awaiting Katie's return. Finally, when she and Katie were returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after their visit to Hogsmeade, she and Katie got in an argument over a package that Katie had been given to take to the castle, Leanne did not want Katie to take it, as she did not know what it was. The argument caused the girls to fight over the package, and Katie to accidentially touch the cursed Opal Necklace that was given to her by Madam Rosmerta, who was under the Imperius Curse at the time, when the package's wrapping tore. Leanne was very distraught when Katie was put under the curse, trying to pull her down from the sky in which she floated above from and was seen crying. Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the scene and, with the help of Rubeus Hagrid, they got back to Hogwarts with Katie. When they got back inside the castle, Leanne broke down crying when telling Professor McGonagall what happened and was sent to Madam Pomfrey for calming down. After Katie had been healed, and returned to Hogwarts, Leanne was present with her when Katie told Harry that she did not know who gave her the package. 'Seventh year. "Well, it's not really like Hogwarts anymore." ''- Neville Longbottom speaking of the school under the reign of Snape.'' In Leanne'e seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry her education would take a turn for the worst. With the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore dead, Severus Snape took to the position of Head and employed Death Eaters, Amycus Carrow and Alecto Carrow as new members of his staff. Any resistance against the war and defiance against their teaching methods had the student brutally punished, as demonstrated numerous times with pupil Neville Longbottom, the leader of the reformulate Dumbledore's Army, which Leanne eventually joined in that year. Late into the academic year, the climax of the Second Wizarding War broke out and the Battle of Hogwarts took place. Leanne was present during this battle, and was seen fighting Dementors at one point. She survived the Battle, and was later seen sitting with Katie and Cho Chang. '''Later life. As Leanne was seen sitting with Katie Bell and Cho Chang at the end of the battle, she survived the Second Wizarding War. Her later life, however, is unknown. 'Behind the scenes.' *Leanne is portrayed by Isabella Laughland in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part One, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part Two. *Based on screenshots from the films, Leanne is a Hufflepuff student in Harry's year. However, in the book, neither her House nor age is revealed. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Leanne has blonde hair during play mode, but during a cut scene mode, she has brown, like in the film. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part One, Leanne can be briefly seen on the Hogwarts Express sitting next to Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown and Cormac McLaggen. *Leanne is showed to be a member of Dumbledore's Army in later 1997. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part Two Top Trumps, Cho Chang's picture is Leanne's; a mistake. *Strangely, Leanne appears to befriend and associate mainly with Gryffindor's (such as Lavender Brown and Katie Bell) as apposed to those of her own house. 'Appearances.' *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Book - First Appearance) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Film) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Video game) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part One *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part Two. 'Notes and references' As Leanne wasn't imprisoned in 1997, it is possible that she isn't Muggle-Born. Category:Battle of Hogwarts participates Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Dumbledore's Army Members Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards